


Memories

by Lady_Daunting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Daunting/pseuds/Lady_Daunting
Summary: Sometimes we can't let go of memories because they are constant reminders of a great story we never expected to end.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Memories

"Do you remember when we first met?" A voice whispered in Hermione’s ear as she stared out the window. Tears formed in her eyes but she still smiled. "Of course." "Remind me." "It was my first year. We were on the train."

_"You've got dirt on your nose." Hermione pointed to her nose. "Just there." She shut the door and started down the hall before abruptly running into someone. Her lack of coordination making her stumble to the floor. "Oh I’m sorry." She apologized to the person she had just run into. Looking up she met the bright blue eyes of a red head. "You alright?" He asked extending out a hand to help her up. "Mhmm." She mumbled grabbed it and letting the older boy help her to her feet. "Never seen you before but be a first." "I am first year." Hermione confirmed. "Oi George." Shouted a voice from behind her. Hermione turned and saw a nother red head. This one looked just like the one infront of her._

_"Knocking over first years are we?" She stood there in slience not to sure of what to say next. "This is Fred," "And that is George." "Hermione. Hermione Granger." "Well Miss Granger we will see you around." They said before walking after the trolly._

"I fell for you when you fell for me." The voice whispered. Hermione laughed a little."Do you remember when Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament?" "Yes, everybody thought something was going on between me and Harry or Viktor." "You looked beautiiful in that dress I don’t recall ever telling you. If only I had the curage to ask you to the ball." Hermione smiled.

"Do you remember when we thought of the aging potion to put our names in the goblet." "Yes I told you it was completely dim witted." "It was worth it." There was a pause. "Do you remember what we told you later that same day." "A little." She took in a deep breath. "It was about two hours later I was in that same room still reading a book,"

" _Hey, Hermione." The twins sang coming and sitting down on eather side of her. "Fred, George." "We know your secret." She closed her book confused. "What secret?" "Come on Granger." George started. "We saw the parchment." "I dont know what your talking about." Hermione said stiffening. "Come now. The one that said 'Hermione Jean Weasley. I love Weasley'." Her eyes got wide and she paled at Freds reply._

_"Not Ginny cause you’re a girl." "Not Charlie or Bill cause you dont know them." “Definitely not Percy.” "Not Ron cause....well he's Ron and you have standards." "So now the question is," "Which one of us is it?" They both finished. Her cheaks got a dark shade of red. She grabbed her book bag and quickly ran out of the room._

"I was so embarrassed." She laughed. "I never thought it was me though. We always thought it was Ron." "Ron? Why?" "He was your best friend. It was always you three." "But you where always there too." "Not always." Her face scrunched up as she tried to hold back the tears again knowing what he was implying. "Hermione I didn’t-don’t cry. Do you remember when we where forming the order?" "Mhmm." She sniffled. "Go on." He encouraged. "I was in the corner of the Room of Requirement."

" _Just gonna stand there all day?" Hermione jumped and looked at the twins standing behind her. "I'm watching." "Obvously." Fred muttered. "What do you want?" She replied. "We're all wondering if you and Harry are coming to the burrow for the holidays." George asked. "I might." "You better."_

"When that class was over you and me spyed on Cho and Harry." He laughed. "Ya and we betted if they would kiss or not." "And who one that bet?" "I did." "You lie Granger." "I technically never bet it was one sided." He laughed the sound pulled at her heart strings."I remember when we were all walking down the bridge and you said to Harry that Cho couldn't take her eyes off of him." "Yes." Hermione confirmed. "You didnt know that I couldnt take my eyes off you." A blushed creeped across her cheeks. "Is that a blush I see?" "Shut up." Hermione laughed."Do you remember Hogwarts? The battle?" "Yes. I cant forget.."

" _Hermione!" She blocked a spell and stunned the Death Eater before looking for red hair. She was met with arms wrapped tightly around her in a hug by the tall red headed twin. "You’re alright." He sighed in relief. She hadn’t seen him in months. "Are you? What happened?" She asked looking at the red stain on his shirt. “I’m fine its not mine.”"I’m sorry I-" Before she could finish everything went crazy. She saw Harry run Ron quickly following. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione called chasing after the pair of them. "Hermione wait!" Arms wrapped around her waist stopping her. "No they need help!" "Hermione-" "But they-" "Listen to me!" He grabbed her face in his hands. "If something bad happens-" "No dont even think like that!" She cried. "IF something happens I can't let you go with out you knowing-." "I'll be fine you’ll be fine but-!" He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "I love you Hermione Granger. And I’m going to marry you when this is over. I promise.”_

"I love you Hermione." The words echoed around her. Tears streamed down her face as she looked into the back yard through the window.

The wind was cold against her already wet cheeks as she walked through the snow to the cold rock. Hermione twirled the ring on her finger. "You lied to me." She cried. "You promised you would see me after the war. When it was over we would get married and have kids and grow old together. And you lied to me. You lied to me Fred." She whispered to the cold polished rock. "I miss you Fred. I wish you where here."


End file.
